Bosco and Cruz History
by maritzacruz
Summary: Cruz survives the explosion, now what?
1. Chapter 1

**Cruz and Bosco's History**

**Chapter One**

Cruz had just woken up. She was in Marcel Hollis's shed, it was like somethinf from a dream. She didn't know how long she had had been there but around her were bodies. In a few seconds, she remembered what had happened. She'd tried to kills herself, she'd tried to kill Marcel Hollis. He had destroyed her precinct last night, the 55th.

She thought about Bosco. « What about him ? ». She said him « Goodbye » but she had survived and it wasn't the same thing. She reached for her cell phone before realizing she had left it in the car. She started to cry, blood was running down her legs and she wasn't able to walk.

Near Marcel's body, she saw a portable-phone. She stretched her arm to take it. Her fingers closed around it and she drew it to herself.

When she had it in her hand she dialed Bosco's number. It rang and she waited nervously for Bosco to pick up.

« Hello »

. She was so happy to hear that he was alright, that the explosion hadn't hurt him and she said

« Good to heard your voice ! »

« Cruz, it's you ? Are you okay ? I thought you were dead ! I can't believe you're alright, the building went up in flames and everything dissapeared. »

Cruz stoppped him abruptly

« Bosco, don't be worried about me. I just wanted to say that Malcel Hollis's dead. »

« Really ? Are you sure ? »

« Yeah, I am. But I need some help, can you come to pick me up ? The explosion damaged my legs.»

« Yes, of course, but where are you ? »

« Don't be stupid, I'm in Marcel's shed ! »

« Ok, I leave now, give me 20 minutes. »

« Thanks Bosco. »

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Cruz and Bosco's history

Chapter 2 : What about Bosco's feelings ?

When Bosco arrived at Marcel Hollis's shed, he was both happy and worried ; He didn't know how Cruz was. He's never worried for anyone before her. As he thought about her he immediately realized that he did indeed love sergeant Cruz.

He ran into the shed and when he saw her sitting on the floor all alone he immediately regreted how they had ended their past relationship. Cruz was smiled shyly and he smiled back, carefully.

« How are you , Maritza ? »

« Pretty good and you ? »

« Pretty good, thanks »

For a few seconds, he watched her.

« Are you sure you're ok ? »

« yeah, yeah I think so »

« Bosco ? Want to help me up now ? »

« Oh, yes of course »

He helped her up and led her to the car.

While he was driving, Cruz asked questions about the preceding days, and wanted to know how long she had been there.

« Two days » Bosco answersed

« Bosco, where are we going ? »

« To the hospital, why ? You're suprised ? «

« Yeah, I don't need to go there »

« You don't need it ? Are you kidding me ? Are you crazy ? »

« No, what I need is to go home and rest up so that I can get back to work tommorow »

« You can't go to work ...Cruz, everyone thinks you're dead.»

« Well, you know I'm alive ! »

« Okay, other than me. We're going to the hospital and I'm going to call Swersky to tell him you're alive.

She didn't want to go to the hospital with him, because she knew what Dr Fields would say to her, he musn't know that. She had a leukemia, a cancer of the blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Cruz and Boso's History

Chapter 3 : A Bad Meeting

Cruz was waiting to see a doctor in the E.R and Bosco was in the room 3, calling Lieu. Suddently, a woman opened the door of the waiting room. It was Faith Yokas.

When Cuz saw her, a very strange expression came over her face. The same thing happened with Faith.

« What are you doing here, Cruz ? You are not dead ? »

« Obviousl you are not happy at all to see me. »

« No, I am not. It is a problem ? »

« Not really, I'm not happy to see you either. »

« I have not got anything to say to you exept that if Bosco screws up again, it'll be your fault. »

« You have no right to say that, it's not like you're friends, right ?

Bosco entered

« What is the matter here ? »

« Oh, Bosco, good morning ! »

« Faith, what are you doing ? »

« Just having a conversation with a friend ! »

« Cruz, the doctor is here ! »

« You don't call her,Ritza or anything like that ? »

« Faith, leave ! »

« Yes, of course, but don't you forget what she did to me, She shot me ! »

« And you Faith, you'venever screwed up ? »

« We're not finished, Cruz ! »

« It was good to see you, Yokas. Remember, I don't rat on cops. It makes no difference who they are whether i like them or not, so calm down . I went to jail for you. It's strange, you forget many things when you don't want to remember them. »

« Cruz, come on » Says Bosco

« No, 2 seconds, Bosco »

« No, cruz, we haven 't got any time »

TBC …


End file.
